Roommates
In an alternate universe where the events of seasons 76 - 86 do happen, Squidward and SquidClone move into an apartment in New Kelp City. A lot of this series makes nods to Mr. Craps' Survivor since both take place in the same alternate universe. Crew: Creator - Purple133 Directors - Purple133, FDBackup, and MightyCameron269 Plot Creators - Purple133, FDBackup, MightyCameron269, and RainbowNoob123 Logo Designer - FDBackup Title Card Creator - MightyCameron269 Season One: # Stuck Together - April 25, 2144 # Meet Jackie - May 2, 2144 # Don't Fall For It! - May 9, 2144 # SquidClone Builds a Time Machine - May 16, 2144 # Skyscraper - May 23, 2144 # The Missing Bill - May 30, 2144 # High Stakes - June 6, 2144 # The Bet - June 13, 2144 # Crossroads - June 20, 2144 # It's Your Life - June 27, 2144 # Back to College - August 29, 2144 # Questions Need Answers - September 5, 2144 # That Author Devlin - September 12, 2144 # Medical Mayhem - September 19, 2144 # Con Man - September 26, 2144 # Mr. Craps' Survivor - October 3, 2144 # Joy Thief - October 10, 2144 # New Colors - October 17, 2144 # Dr. Drako vs. Nat Peterson - October 24, 2144 # Trick or Treat! - October 31, 2144 Season Two: # At The Retirement Home - November 28, 2144 # Back in Action - December 5, 2144 # Merry Christmas, SquidClone! - December 24, 2144 # Start the Timer - December 31, 2144 # Roommate Resolutions - January 7, 2145 # Devlin's Time Box - January 14, 2145 # Tina Day - January 21, 2145 # A Baby, A Box, and a Bomb - January 28, 2145 # Higher Stakes - February 4, 2145 # Lovely to Love Your Lovin' - February 11, 2145 # Prank'd - April 1, 2145 # Nat Goes Bowling - April 8, 2145 # Peace Out - April 15, 2145 # Some Renovations - April 22, 2145 # Duel Decisions - April 29, 2145 # Dr. Drako's Diary - May 6, 2145 # The Rival - May 13, 2145 # You and Me - May 20, 2145 # Squidward the Grouch - May 27, 2145 # The Long Summer Begins - June 3, 2145 Season Three: # Quirkier Things - August 5, 2145 # He's A Timelord, It's What He Does - August 12, 2145 # The Carolina Reaper - August 19, 2145 # Game On! (part one) - August 26, 2145 # Game On! (part two) - August 26, 2145 # The Rival Returns - September 2, 2145 # SquidClone Gets a Job - September 9, 2145 # Domino Effect - September 16, 2145 # Gaza Trip - September 23, 2145 # What? I Thought You Were Dead! - September 30, 2145 # Game Night - November 25, 2145 # Mama Tentacle’s 90th - December 2, 2145 # Devlin Regenerates Characters Main: Squidward Tentacles (Debut: Stuck Together) SquidClone Tentacles (Debut: Stuck Together) Nat Peterson (Debut: Stuck Together) Jackie Johnson (Debut: Meet Jackie) Tina Feller (Debut: Back to College) Mama Tentacles (Debut: Back to College) Terrance T. Terrance (Debut: SquidClone Gets a Job) Reaccuring: SpongeBob SquarePants (Debut: Stuck Together) Patrick Star (Debut: Stuck Together) Dr. Drako (Debut: Medical Mayhem) Kim Wu (Debut: Medical Mayhem) Cayden Steele (Debut: The Rival) Supporting: Eugene H. Krabs (Debut: Stuck Together) Pearl Krabs (Debut: Stuck Together) Sheldon Plankton (Debut: Back to College) Devlin (Debut: That Author Devlin) Oregon Craps (Debut: Mr. Craps' Survivor) Mark Shicowa (Debut: At The Retirement Home) Squilliam Fancyson (Debut: The Rival) Maja Avery (Debut: What? I Thought You Were Dead!) Other stuff The Amazing Time-Travel Adventures of Devlin Roommates (comic) Category:2018 Category:FDBackup Category:Purple133 Category:Roommates